The invention relates to a process for production of iron carbide and, more particularly, to a fluidized bed process for converting metal oxides containing iron into iron carbide.
Iron carbide has been found to be a very useful starting material in the production of steel. U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32247 and 5,137,566 to Stephens, Jr. et al. relate to processes for converting reactor feed to iron carbide and then to steel. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,274 to Dam, O., et al. relates to a low-pressure process using a single multi-zone reactor for converting iron oxide into iron carbide pellets.
The foregoing processes are important improvements in the industry. However, the need remains for further improvements for example for enhancing the transportability of iron carbide product and handling of same in steel shops.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for converting iron oxides into iron carbide briquettes which are more easily transported and handled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for converting iron oxides into iron carbide briquettes which have acceptable density and breakdown index criteria.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process wherein conversion from iron oxides to iron carbide is carried out in multiple fluidized bed reactors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for conversion of iron oxides to iron carbide wherein the iron reduction step is carried out separately from gas reforming and carburizing reactions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for conversion of iron oxide to iron carbide wherein process conditions are carried out so as to provide iron carbide briquettes which have acceptable structural strength without requiring the addition of a separate binder material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.